


the tracker and the demon | 방찬

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan, Gen, Mars, Mars Writes Things, Stay, Supernatural AU - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, hyunjin, stray kids - Freeform, the tracker and the demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Summary: in which two supernatural beings are exposed for what they truly are
Kudos: 2





	the tracker and the demon | 방찬

➛ **member(s):** _bang chan & hwang hyunjin_  
➛ **genre:** _supernatural au_  
➛ **pairing:** _n/a_  
➛ **word count:** _3.8k_  
➛ **date written:** _may 7th, 2020 - july 22nd, 2020_

➛ **prompt:** _i had a dream a while ago and this idea spawned from it (sorta)_

**the tracker: christopher "chan" bang**

**stats:**  
➛ _height:_ 5'9"  
➛ _blood type:_ O  
➛ _age:_ 22  
➛ _identifier:_ EYE COLOR FLASHES NEON GREEN WHEN ACTIVATING ABILITY  
**abilities:**  
➛ LOCKS ONTO TARGETS AND TRACKS THEIR WHEREABOUTS  
➛ SEES A TRAIL OF THE TARGER'S STEPS AS LIGHT GREEN FOOTPRINTS ON THE GROUND  
➛ INCREDIBLE SPEED AND REMARKABLE STRENGTH  
**weaknesses:**  
➛ OVERPROTECTIVE  
➛ TRUSTING

**the demon: jupiter "julia" stay**

  
**stats:**  
➛ _height:_ 5'2"  
➛ _blood type:_ UNKNOWN  
➛ _age:_ 20  
➛ _identifier:_ EYE COLOR FLASHES BLOOD RED WHEN ACTIVIATING ABILITY  
 **abilities:**  
➛ TELEKINESIS  
➛ MIND READING AND THOUGHT MANIPULATION  
➛ SHORT BURSTS OF PHYSICAL STRENGTH  
 **weaknesses:**  
➛ OVERCONFIDENT  
➛ DURATION OF USAGE OF POWERS IS SHORT, RENDERED USELESS AFTERWARDS 

\---

_❝ Humanity is full of mysteries. Constantly curious and discontent, humans occupy their thoughts with the silliest of theories. They have to have an answer for everything. Nothing can be written off as a mere coincidence or a trick of the light. If they do believe in such things, they are cast away and labeled as “insane.”_

_There is much talk about ancient beings that travel the planet they inhabit. Nonhumans who blend in with society, doing everything they can to conceal their real identities from those around them. That’s the only thing they feel they can do, after all. If the humans found out they were living among them, a war was sure to break out. As chaotic as humans are, the nonhumans were aware they were outnumbered. Sure, they had the strength in one form that outweighed that of hundreds of humans, but sometimes physical strength is not enough to win. There is strength in numbers._

_The numbers of the nonhumans dwindled down more and more as time went on. Whole races slaughtered upon discovery. Men, women, and children all slain for the purpose of “cleansing the human race.” To rid society of the “evil within.” So absorbed with their rationalizations of “right” and “wrong” they failed to realize they were taking the lives of the innocent. Lives of those who chose not to be born of “bad blood.” Once humanity felt that balance had restored, and that the “devils” of society were wiped out, they resumed life as if it hadn’t occurred. No one spoke of the horrendous deeds. Not a soul mentioned how the screams of the damned haunted their darkest of nights. They dared not, in fear of meeting the same fate of those they killed._

_Silly little humans. Little did they know that there were still some among them._

_Our story starts in the modern day. Two nonhumans find themselves armed with the knowledge of one another’s true identities. The two were of opposite races: one a demon and one a tracker. They were sworn enemies, yet something kept intertwining their fates. The humans they so despised might be more helpful than they once thought when it came to their survival. ❞_

\---

“I see you looking baby,” her honey-toned voice carried over the deep bass that thumped through the room. “You gonna come dance with me or what?”

She was pretty. There was no denying it. Her hair was shoulder length and styled in loose waves. Thin pieces of sparkly streamers were woven in her hair. They were a stark contrast to the dark red shade her hair was colored and they caught the light as she danced next to him. Her outfit was rather revealing, but then again everyone was just as laced up in skin tight clothes as she was. They were at a nightclub after all, it wasn’t uncommon. The girl’s attitude and initial reaction to Hyunjin eyeing her led him to assume that she always got what she wanted. 

So he figured why not have a little fun.

“Bold of you to assume I play for your team,” he teased, leaning down to whisper close to her ear.

She turned, locking her arms around his neck. “Bold of you to assume I want to do anything other than dance.” To this he leaned back and laughed, and she caught his long blonde hair in her grasp. She mindlessly played with his hair as they started to dance, soon falling in time with the beat buzzing around them.

Close to the dancers, there was a rather rowdy group of young men. One of them wasn’t as excited as the rest to be in the massive crowd. He tried to stay to the sidelines as much as possible, using the drink in his hand as an excuse that he couldn’t go out into the flurry of movement. This young man was older than the group he came with, so it was in his instincts to be protective of his younger friends.

That, and it was in his blood. Literally.

The eldest, named Chan, was a Tracker. As the name suggested, he was gifted with abilities that made keeping an eye on his friends very easy. He could hone in on their energies and single them out to make sure they were staying safe. He didn’t like to do it all the time because he didn’t want to be accused of spying on them or invading their privacy. However, it was very useful for situations like the one they all found themselves in. They were good kids, but sometimes they got a little too rambunctious. Chan didn’t want to have to explain to their parents (for a second time,) what crazy thing Jisung did to end up serving a night in jail or how Jeongin was almost abducted by a cult. That was the last thing they all needed, especially since the first time went anything but smoothly.

Thankfully the boys usually stayed in a group. The familiar six energies were huddled together on the dance floor and Chan could just see the tops of their heads over the people in between them. The Tracker couldn’t help but exhale deeply and glance at his watch. It was nearing 11 PM, which meant that they still had a long night ahead of them. He sloshed his drink around in the bottom of his cup, debating on whether to go to the bar and grab another one. He leaned back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes for a moment, when suddenly a realization hit him.

He’d only sensed six energies. Someone was missing.

Chan pushed off the wall and focused on them once more. Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, Minho, Jeongin, and Changbin were all accounted for. Where had Hyunjin gone?

Picturing Hyunjin in his mind’s eye was usually the quickest way for him to pick up his location. Chan followed the line of fluorescent green footprints that guided him to the missing young man. Fortunately, Hyunjin was still in the same room as them all, but he’d drifted away to the edges of the room. A young woman had her arms clasped around Hyunjin’s neck. She must’ve caught his attention and she’d lured him away from the others.

As long as they stayed within his vision and he didn’t sense any danger, Chan didn’t mind. Let the kid have some fun after all, since he’s such a hard worker.

They shifted their position and Chan got a good look at the girl. For a split second, he thought he saw something that made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

He shook his head, hoping that it was just the strobe lights around them that caused it. Or maybe it was just Chan’s overactive imagination, since nothing too noteworthy had happened to get the boys into a sticky situation in quite some time.

Chan kept them in his sights. He was glad they were on the opposite side of the room. Explaining why he kept nervously glancing over in their direction was sure to cause a scene. Especially when the Tracker had such a ludicrous reason as to why he was staring.

But then, it happened again. The girl that was hanging off Hyunjin was bad news. Chan wasn’t usually one to make assumptions. However, when a mysterious girl’s eyes flash an alarming shade of red, there can only be one explanation.

She was a Demon. And she could hurt Hyunjin really badly. Chan didn’t know much about Demons and their abilities. Since he was also what the humans called “Nonhuman.” (well okay, the nice ones called his kind that. They were usually just seen as monsters or freaks of nature.) He was aware that Demons coexisted with the humans just as Trackers did. Chan racked his brain, looking for something useful in the many books he’d read over the years. He knew thought manipulation was one of the many things Demons could do. It killed him to stand by knowing she could be playing around with Hyunjin’s mind, potentially making him do things against his will.

The young Tracker quickly shoved his way through the crowd. A moment of panic pushed him to practically sprint until he was at Hyunjin’s side. He clapped his hand on Hyunjin’s back, trying his best to be nonchalant while saying, “Oi Hyunjin. You good?”

Hyunjin turned, and it took only one look for Chan to realize something was _definitely_ not right about him. His usually sharp gaze looked rather cloudy. Like the look someone gives you when you’ve caught them daydreaming in the most vivid parts of their mind. It took much longer than usual for Hyunjin to recognize Chan. Hyunjin darted his gaze repeatedly over the Tracker’s stony expression before he let out a chuckle and wrapped an arm around Chan’s shoulders. “Heyyy!” he raised his voice over the music, and immediately Chan could tell Hyunjin had been drinking far past his limit. “Took you long enough to join us!” 

“Mmhm,” Chan mumbled. “Hyunjin, have you been drinking?”

“Of course! That’s what you do at night clubs!” Hyunjin punched Chan in the shoulder. “You gotta relax and have fun bro. Right guys-” He stopped abruptly, looking past Chan into the crowd. “Oh? Where’d everybody go?”

“They are over there.” Chan snaked his arm around Hyunjin’s waist to steady him as he swayed. “Why don’t we go back over and join them, yeah? I’m sure Jeongin-”

“He’s with me,” the girl spoke up, grabbing Hyunjin by the wrist. “Now do us a favor and stop being a buzzkill.” She stared at Chan, and her eyes flashed blood red once again. 

Chan felt a jolt of adrenaline surge through him. “And you are?”

She laughed, letting go of Hyunjin and resting her hands on Chan’s chest. “The name’s Julia, but I’m not important.” Her sweet voice turned sour as she spat, “Now, scram.” Julia’s eyes turned again and a wicked smirk formed on her lips.

He was close enough now to know there was no mistaking it. She was a Demon, who was now trying to use her abilities to make him take a hike.

There was no way Chan would let that happen. Not today. 

But on the other hand, he wasn’t sure if her powers could give him trouble. The only bit of advice that was passed down in his family was to, _“Never piss off a Demon, especially a lady.”_

He wanted to protect Hyunjin. He also wanted to make sure no one around them got hurt. The Tracker heard stories that Demons didn’t care for the human’s safety. It made him sick to think that she probably wouldn’t be bothered to take out others along the way. As long as she got what she wanted in the end.

Her eyes widened, and shock registered over her features. She masked it quickly. _Maybe she had used her ability to its fullest on Hyunjin, so she didn’t have much left to use on the intruding stranger._

He gave Hyunjin one last look before retreating back into the crowd. A hardened scowl covered his features, but that didn’t seem to phase Hyunjin in the slightest. She shrugged and refocused her mind, suggesting that Hyunjin should lead her out of this noisy club and to somewhere more secluded. Somewhere where they wouldn’t be bothered by wandering eyes. The boy blinked a few times, the glassy look crossing over his eyes once more. He was under her control, and it didn’t take long before he whispered, “Why don’t we get out of here?” in her ear.

She flashed him a dazzling smile and allowed him to lead the way. He was so gorgeous, and quite agreeable to do anything she asked. 

The two slipped out of the club with ease, unbeknownst to them that the young Tracker was not far behind them.

\---

“Who are you, his dad or something? Why such a tight leash?” The young woman snarled, her eyes darting to the shadow that had appeared in the alleyway. She recognized his form, but she couldn’t trace where from. His build was nice; not too strong and muscular but enough to see he was toned through the shirt he was wearing. It was the type of man Julia usually chased after, and for a split second she forgot about pretty boy Hyunjin, who was quivering inches away from her. She began leaning away from her first target and went to make the second man her new prey, but the words that came out of his mouth stopped her in her tracks.

“I’m just protecting my friend from danger,” he came closer to where her and Hyunjin were. His voice lowered into almost a growl as he spat, “Your kind deserve to be put on a tight leash, Demon.”

She’d been able to hide it so well for years. No one had discovered what she truly was in decades. Julia was thrown off guard, but she dared not show it. Instead, she did as she was trained. Turning the subject from her to the one questioning her in one swift sentence. Humans usually were more worried about preserving their own image. In doing so, it distracted them from questioning who she was. Or more so, what she was.

Julia mirrored his bold step forward, closing the space between them even more. “Oh yeah? So what does that make you?”

He scoffed. “Like I’d tell you.”

“So you aren’t human?” She inquired with a quirked brow.

He crossed his arms across his chest. It was a nonverbal sign that she was getting too close for his comfort. She learned over the years of dealing with humans that they use crossing their arms as a sort of “self-hug” when they get nervous or uncomfortable, as a way to reassure and calm themselves. However, his voice showed no sign of nerves as he cooly replied. “Never said that.”

Her laugh was seductive as she quipped, “But didn’t deny it either. Hmm.”

Hyunjin, who was still leaning against the wall and within earshot of the two, coughed out a small, “She’s a what?” Julia and the young man both whipped their attention to him, and he visibly cowered into the brick wall supporting his wobbly knees. Hyunjin’s dark eyes were brimming with fear as he darted his gaze in between the two before him. “I-is that why I can’t remember how I got here?”

Julia ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. It fell back into place, the dark cherry-red waves framing her small face nicely. Her hands went to her hips and she muttered, “Damnit, now he knows. Guess he has to die.” She made a soft tutting noise as she took slow steps towards Hyunjin. His heart thumped loudly in his ears, drowning out the sharp click of her heels that reverberated off the alleyway’s dense walls. “It’s too bad, hun. We were definitely going to have a fun time.”

She went to reach for Hyunjin, but was stopped short. The other man knocked her hand away from Hyunjin. The hit was packed with so much force that it caused her to stumble and he caught her wrist. Julia struggled against him, but he was clearly much stronger than the average human. That and her usage of powers earlier was taking its toll. She could feel herself get weaker the more she fought back. He ended up pinning her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head in such a way that he almost lifted her off the ground. As they stared blankly at one another, a gust of wind blew through the alleyway. Julia’s shirt was raised because of the way she was being held, and her exposed skin broke out in goosebumps.

The two were face to face, and she had to admit, this guy was rather attractive as well. His dark hair was tousled, but in a stylish way instead of a messy one. He had high, defined cheekbones and a set of pretty pink lips that she knew she could get into a lot of trouble with. But suddenly, that’s when she saw it. It only lasted for a mere second.

His deep brown eyes flashed a brilliant green. 

Suddenly, it all made sense.

She couldn’t keep the smirk from forming across her face. “Keep your pants on Tracker; I won’t touch your baby boy. Just make sure he doesn’t remember this and we’ll call it even.”

He studied her for a second, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. A tense silence fell between the two. She could feel his heartbeat in his fingers; that’s how tight he held her. They were almost nose to nose. Part of her desperately wished her powers of manipulation would work on him, so this situation they’d gotten themselves into could take a turn for the better. But she knew how trackers were from the stories she’d been told. So uptight and by the book. Hellbent on “protecting the human race” and whatnot. 

She could tell he’d never give in to any personal desire he might have. And for a moment, she pitied him. 

“Uhh, Chan. What is she talking about?” Hyunjin interjected, his voice gaining a slight bit of its confidence back. “Can we just go back inside? I’m sure the others are wondering where we are.” 

This seemed to snap the person holding her, the Tracker who she now knew was named Chan, out of his daze. He looked deep into her eyes one last time before letting go of her. She slid down the wall a ways and thankfully landed solidly on both feet. Julia wobbled a bit and used the wall to steady herself. She hated how exhausted using her powers made her feel. By the looks of it, he didn’t look the slightest of phased. Maybe it was just Demons who felt weak after channeling their abilities?

Chan pulled her close one last time and whispered, “You keep your secret and I’ll keep mine.” He made it so that he was inaudible to Hyunjin, who was slowly inching closer. She could understand why Hyunjin was still shaky. In fact, most humans get more than unsettled when they realize all the stories they’ve believed to be myths are true. She didn’t blame them; it’s a doozy to wrap your head around. “-Hello, are you even listening to me?” 

He must’ve continued talking, but Julia’s mind was too preoccupied with analyzing Hyunjin’s actions to listen. She blinked and let out a soft, “Hmm?”

The Tracker let out an audible sigh, his warm breath fanning across the side of her neck. “I noticed you keep looking at Hyunjin and I told you not to worry. The minute you’re out of sight I’ll tell him it was a misunderstanding.” He let out a slight chuckle. One that caused a shiver down Julia’s spine. “The good news is, Trackers aren’t as well known as a myth, so I can make up something to explain it away.”

She laughed, “Yeah, you better. To save your own ass.”

It was just then something unexpected happened. He gave her a slight smile as he pushed away and went to join Hyunjin. They walked away into the night, leaving her alone with her thoughts in the dimly lit alleyway. 

Now, Demons and Trackers were never driven to warfare or anything drastic like that. However, it was uncommon -- and even in some families, considered a taboo, to be seen with someone of the other race. In all of history she could never think of a time where Demons and Trackers were more than just simply coexisting. They never made it a point to fight amongst each other or with the humans. It was only the humans that attacked them. 

At first, that seemed like that was his attitude. But the longer they stood in the alleyway, the more he had warmed up to her. It definitely confused the young Demon girl, given that before tonight she’d only _heard_ of Trackers. Seeing one in person was something she’d keep to herself, for at least a little while.

Her instinct told her to keep an eye out. Either he was too nice and quick to trust, or there was something more in the picture that she was missing.

Little did she know, however, that Chan would continue to keep tabs on her as well. After all, there is no rule that Trackers can’t use their abilities on Demons. Earlier tonight they had found that a Demon’s manipulative powers don’t work on a Tracker. He could tell it had startled them both, leading him to believe they’d discovered something unheard of. Or at least, something no one had ever documented. The young Tracker had a gut feeling the Demon girl would go after one of his friends again. Chan knew he had to be there to stop her. He was the only one who would be able to. And well, who knows? Maybe he could get to know her and her kind better along the way… for research purposes of course.

\-----★-----☆


End file.
